


Glitter in the Air

by PostSochiFeels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostSochiFeels/pseuds/PostSochiFeels
Summary: Somewhat based on the song of the same name by Pink.  Just a fluffy little one shot I needed to get out of my head.  No drama, no angst, no death - just happy sappy love.





	Glitter in the Air

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands_  
_Closed your eyes and just trusted, trusted_  
_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air_  
_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don’t care_

Tessa shoved the front door shut with a sneaker clad foot and dumped her suitcases in the hall. She couldn’t remember a time when she was so happy to be home from a media tour. She couldn’t remember a time that she came home to someone she knew without a doubt loved her completely, other than family. She smiled when she noticed the note that Scott had scrawled and left propped up on the table for her. Tessa picked it up and read, then dropped it, letting it drift to the ground as she ran to the kitchen to peer out the window. There he was, reclining on the deck, preparations for their reunion dinner spread over the patio table. Setting her travel bag on a chair, Tessa removed a slim, square envelope from a pocket within and placed it in the middle of the table. She stared at it for a moment, considering, then turned away. 

Deliberately avoiding looking at the annoying piece of stationary, Tessa sorted out her belongings. Knowing Scott would have a fit if she left her stuff scattered around, if only because she always gave him a hard time when he did it. She tossed a bag of dirty laundry on the washer and set the rest near the stairs to be dealt with later. Returning to the dining room, she nervously tapped her fingers along the edge of the table top, then picked up the envelope and ran her finger along the edge. She was terrified when she had first decided to do this. It had taken her so long to convince herself that she could do it. She had told herself a hundred times over on the way home that she was ready for this. There was nothing to be afraid of. But now that the time was here…now she was back to being terrified. 

_It’s only half past the point of no return_  
_The tip of the iceberg_  
_The sun before the burn_  
_The thunder before the lightning_  
_The breath before the phrase_  
_Have you ever felt this way_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone_  
_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you’re not alone_  
_Have you ever been touched so gently that you cry_  
_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside_

Tessa settled on the edge of one of the chairs and twirled the envelope on its corner. She let her memory drift back to when she and Scott had first met. She remembered the early days when they had been so happy just skating together and becoming the best of friends. She never really understood the depth of Scott's feelings for her and how long he'd had those feelings. Once she had clued in, she had been so frightened of letting herself go, letting herself just feel, that she made mistake after mistake before she decided to stop thinking and just go with whatever the relationship brought them. They had their rough spots to be sure, but they worked through them and always forgave each other. Scott, especially, was always careful to ensure that Tessa was comfortable with their relationship and never, ever pushed her farther than she was happy with.

_It’s only half past the point of oblivion_  
_The hourglass on the table_  
_The walk before the run_  
_The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames_  
_Have you ever felt this way_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_  
_Clutching my coffee_  
_Calling me sugar_  
_You called me sugar_

Tessa stood and returned to the kitchen. Scott was busy out on the patio now, flipping steaks on the barbecue and stirring vegetables on the burner. Tessa leaned on the window sill and sighed. She enjoyed watching Scott in his element, artfully preparing a delicious meal for his appreciative girlfriend. She was so lucky to have him. He was gorgeous, talented, thoughtful and an amazing cook. Pulling herself away from the window, Tessa tapped the envelope against her cheek. She had to do this before she chickened out.

“Scott.”

Scott turned and a broad smile spread across his handsome face. “Kiddo! How long have you been home?” He embraced Tessa tightly, stroking her shoulders and back as he covered her face with gentle kisses. 

Tessa returned the kisses, not wanting to let this amazing person go. She was quite happy to just stand here, comfortable in Scott's embrace. When they finally broke apart, Tessa smiled and responded, “I’ve been home for a few minutes, put some stuff away so you didn’t freak out.” 

Scott grinned. “I wouldn’t freak out. Not today, anyway. I’m too happy to have you back.”

Tessa settled down into a patio chair and watched Scott as he turned back to the barbecue. He gave the steaks a flip and twisted the dial to turn the heat down. He settled across from Tessa, reaching out to touch her hand.

“I missed you.” Tessa admitted, quietly

“I missed you too.”

They sat and stared at each other for a few minutes, until Scott noticed the envelope that Tessa still carried.

“What’s that?”

Tessa look down, as if she was surprised to see the envelope there. She took a deep breath. “It’s for you.” She pushed it into Scott’s outstretched hand. 

“What?” Scott slipped a finger under the flap and ripped the envelope open. He withdrew the card, giving Tessa a quick glance before he opened it. Tessa was staring at the ground, not willing to meet Scott’s gaze. Scott ran his fingers over the face of the card, realizing at once that Tessa had made this herself. The sketch on the front was a montage of seemingly random doodles, but Scott immediately picked out their initials, the sign at the bar where they had their first ’date”, the beach, their house, music and movie icons, skates and skate blades, the Olympic rings, all the things important to them as a couple. He slowly opened it and smiled as glitter drifted down and blew around them as it was picked up by the breeze.

_“Scott,_  
_I need you to read this first, before I can find the courage to say the words._  
_These words have been running through my head ever since I had to leave you a few months ago._  
_I never thought I would be saying these words to anyone._  
_I never thought I would find the courage to say these words to you._  
_But I know how much I love you and I hope you love me._  
_You’ve always been there for me, right from the start._  
_That means so much to me._  
_That gives me courage._  
_I love you._  
_So, please, look at me now, and we’ll see if I can get these important words out.”_

Scott brushed tears out of his eyes and looked up at Tessa. Tessa had tears in her eyes as well, but she stood and moved closer to Scott, kneeling in front of him.

“Scott, this is the hardest thing I have ever done. But, it’s also the most honest thing I’ve ever done.”

She reached out to take Scott’s hands in hers. “I love you so much, you’ve changed my life for the better, so much better, I can’t even begin to tell you. A wise man once told me that I would be an idiot to turn you away and that man has never steered me wrong. So, I’m here to ask you if you will do me the honour of marrying me?”

Scott smiled with tears running down his face. “Yes, T, absolutely yes!” They both stood and embraced, sharing a deep kiss that sealed their love.

“I don’t have a ring.” Tessa admitted. “I just wanted to ask you and worry about everything else later.”

Scott smiled and motioned for Tessa to sit. Tessa took her seat as Scott sank to his knees in front of her

“T, you beat me to it.” Scott pulled a small package out of his pants pocket. “I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but I am so thrilled you asked me first.” He handed the package to Tessa. She held it for a moment, then, with trembling fingers, she pulled the paper from the small box. Scott reached over and lifted the lid, exposing the silver band studded with both his and Tessa’s birthstones. Plucking the ring from the box, he took Tessa’s hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

“Will you marry me, Tessa?”

Tessa could only nod. Her heart was bursting with love, she didn’t think she could love someone anymore than she loved Scott. It was so hard to believe that almost 21 years ago she had met this wonderful person as a child and here they were, pledging their love to each other in the most honest way possible.

“I will Scott, I will.”

 

_Have you ever wished for an endless night_  
_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_  
_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have an immense writers block when it comes to continuing Perfect, so I may toss out a few oneshots here and there. Little ideas popping into my brain, that just don't fit the "Perfect" universe, but I still like and hopefully others might enjoy too.


End file.
